charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Styx Feet Under/Plot
thumb Paige and Piper are waiting for a half-demon to attack. Paige has cast a protection spell on their innocent, an Army chaplain, to the displeasure of Piper, who says that protection spells always backfire. The chaplain enters the chapel and is confronted by a hooded figure, his cousin Kevin, who says that it's only his human name and he now goes by Sirk. Sirk is a half demon who wants to eliminate his human-half by killing his relatives. Paige and Piper enter, but only after Sirk blasts the chaplain with an energy ball. Sirk shimmers away, and the chaplain is still alive—but has a large hole through his gut. thumb|left The sisters, the chaplain and Leo meet at the manor. The Angel of Death appears. He says he's here for the chaplain but he can't claim his soul. Paige admits having cast her protection spell on him. Phoebe tells the Angel of Death about Sirk, but he will not listen; he must claim the souls of the dead in a certain order, and the chaplain must go soon. In the hospital, a patient has died of cardiac arrest. The Angel of Death tries to claim his soul, but can't. The heart monitor begins to beep again. Sirk appears and offers to help the Angel of Death and notes what Paige has done—no one can die while the spell is in effect. He offers to help the Angel of Death reverse Paige's spell. Phoebe tries to talk to Leslie about their embrace in his office the day before, but can't. He suspects she's in trouble, because a federal agent had been to his office, asking questions. Brody goes to Darryl and says he's trying to get to the Halliwells. He promises that he means them no harm, but needs their help. Inspector Sheridan has been transferred to another district, and Brody threatens to have Darryl transferred unless he helps. The chaplain goes to his wife, Harriet, and talks to her and kisses her as if he was dying. He is sweating, and she is worried. Shortly after, the Angel of Death appears to him. Meanwhile, Piper is scrying for the chaplain without luck, and suddenly finds him. She and Paige realize that the spell has been broken. thumb Paige and Piper orb and find the chaplain dead, and the Angel of Death standing over him. He tells them of the consequences of the spell, and as the sisters walk away, the Angel of Death gestures, and Piper falls down dead in the street. Her soul appears, dressed in black; she has become an Angel of Death. Piper's soul argues with the Angel of Death, but he demands her help and hands her a list of those who are about to die. thumb|left Sirk visits Kyra, wanting to know why he is still half-human, and she shows him one more relative. Phoebe realizes the remaining relative will be on Piper's list. Sirk is in the chapel and is ready to kill Harriet—the remaining relative is the chaplain's unborn child. Piper appears and cannot interfere, but Paige and Phoebe orb in and fight Sirk off. Harriet's name is no longer on Piper's list—but now Phoebe's name is. Paige then takes Harriet to Magic School.The list is constantly changing, but Phoebe notes that Sirk isn't on the "dead" list, and so he still has his human soul, and someone in his family is still alive. thumb Sirk goes back to Kyra, who shows him the sisters' plan. He proposes a truce to the sisters. Paige prepares a vanquishing potion. Phoebe refuses to hide at Magic School. Leo and Phoebe orb to Sirk; his "truce" is Harriet's life in return for Phoebe's. When Phoebe refuses, Sirk turns and electrocutes Paige, who had orbed in behind him. Piper now has to claim Paige's soul, but Paige stalls. Phoebe lays her hands on Paige's body and her power of premonition returns. By killing Paige, Sirk has gained the ability to enter Magic School, but Leo and Phoebe orb in. Phoebe throws the potion and much to his horror, Sirk is briefly turned fully human before he dies. The Angel of Death appears; Sirk, however, is not on his list. Phoebe and Leo demand the return of Paige's soul in return for Sirk's; the Angel of Death agrees. Piper revives in the morgue and finds Brody waiting for her. He offers to tell the local authorities that she had faked her own death at his request, and he will need The Charmed Ones' help with "something even greater". Category:Plot Sections Category:Season 7 Plots